A different side to a potions master
by midgetmonster
Summary: Starts of as Sev, Albus and Minerva. Will include Harry later. Very AU!


Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling

Alternate Universe

This is my first try at writing one of these so please don't be too horrible. If people like it i'll carry it on, i have a good idea of where to take this idea :-)

---------------------------------------------------

As odd as it sounds, Severus Snape was a very different person to what his public persona was. He was actually quite a cheerful and caring person. Of course very few were allowed to see that side of him, namely Albus and Minerva, why those two you ask? Albus and Minerva were actually married, they had taken a young Severus in many years ago. As far as they were concerned he was their son.

He was currently back living with Albus and Minerva at Hogwarts, having just qualified as a potions master. He emerged from his room wearing shorts and t-shirt having just woken up. "Good morning Sev" said Minerva. "morning mum" came the groggy reply. "would you like some tea dear?" Sev nodded yawning. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked him, he shook his head "no thanks".

After a quiet breakfast Minerva left to teach a class. Albus had been called away the previous day on some Ministry work, he was due back that afternoon. Sev decided to shower and change and to relax on his bed reading a book. He'd had an abysmal nights sleep, caused by a bad stomach, which was still causing some issues. As if right on cue he dashed to the bathroom and was sick. He showered and then chilled out on his bed. During the day he started to feel worse and worse. When Minerva came in she went to look for Sev and found him on his bed. He was very pale and there was sweat glistening on his face. He was curled slightly into a ball holding his stomach. She rushed over to him. "Sev what's wrong?" "Mum my stomach kills!" he said, the pain evident in his face and voice. Minerva heard a voice from the sitting room. It was Albus. "Albus can you come into Severus' room" she called. Albus entered the room and surveyed the scene for a second before hurrying over to Sevs' side. "Severus, son what's the matter?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Stomach" said Sev amid groaning. "I'll fire call Poppy" said Albus, and when Sev did not protest but simply nod Albus and Minerva knew he must be in considerable pain. He started to groan some more and started to gag. Minerva transfigured a pen into a bucket which Sev was promptly sick into. Minerva ran a comforting hand through his currently short hair when he lay back down. He looked so much like his cousin James with his hair like that.

Poppy came in. "hello young man, not too well? lets have a look shall we" She cast a few diagnostic spells on Sev. Then gave him some potions for his pain and sickness. "Severus I've found the cause for your discomfort. Your appendix is very inflamed and I'm worried that it may burst, which will be very dangerous. I'm going to call for a healer to come here. We can remove your appendix here for you, since I know you dislike any form of hospital" Sev nodded. Minerva was sat beside him holding his hand and Albus was sat on the chair next to his bed. While Poppy called for a healer Sev changed into pyjamas as instructed. When the healer arrived they asked Minerva and Albus to leave, Sev wanted them to stay. They asked Sev to remove his t-shirt which he did. They gave him a pain reliever which would send him to sleep. Minerva kissed him on the forehead as he fell asleep and Albus gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. Then once he was asleep Albus and Minerva left. The healer then removed his appendix.

When he started to wake up he felt a bit groggy. He also felt a bit sore but the pain from earlier had gone. He slowly started to open his eyes. Minerva was sat on one side of his bed and Albus the other. He also noticed he was tucked into his bed and that someone had replaced his pyjama top. He shifted slightly which cased him to groan. This seemed to grab the attention of the two others in his room. "How are you feeling my boy?" asked Albus, his eyes twinkling. Sev groaned again, his throat was really dry and words were just not happening. Minerva seemed to have anticipated this as she produced a glass of water. Albus gently helped Sev to sit up then Minerva helped him to slowly sip some of the water. She then propped his pillows up against the head of the bed and Albus gently sat him back against them. "How does that feel son?" asked Albus. "Better thanks" replied Sev. Poppy came in, she had come to check on Sev as she knew he'd be waking up around now. "How are you feeling now young man?" she asked him. "Better thanks poppy, just a bit sore." he responded. "You'll be sore for a few days. I don't want you leaving that bed today young man, am I understood?" she stated sternly. "yes ma'am" she always managed to make him feel like a school boy. She ran some checks, then gave him some more potions. After she left Minerva came back in to check on him. "Do you need anything dear?" she asked. "um… my book would be great please" "here you are sweetheart, call me if you need anything else. I'll bring you some food in soon." "thanks mum"

-------------------------------------

Let me know what you think :-)

MidgetMonster!


End file.
